Cunning Gryffindor
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: A one shot of Hermione and Severus. Hermione wants Severus all to herself but when he declares his dislike for marriage and children she decides to change things. Read how Severus deals with her plan to get him to the altar. Its really more of a humor one-shot but i will let you all make your own opinions on it. HEA HG/SS


**Hey everyone, this is just a random little one-shot that popped into my head. I just had to put it down in writing so it could leave me alone. It's a little OOC but like i said it was stuck in my head.**

 **Diclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. No matter how much i wished differently.**

* * *

She floated in the pool sized bath in the prefects' bathroom. The scents and bubbles mingled around her giving her the appearance of serenity. However she was anything but. Her mind kept replaying her earlier tryst with a certain potions master during her detention. It had been going on since the summer. She wished she could stay away but she couldn't. She hated herself for her weakness but the man was a god. His sinful voice beckoned her to him without fail. She knew he knew this. She could practically feel the smugness when he talked that way. Lately however she had changed her ways around him. She was receptive when near him but cold and aloof when far. She did it slowly but surely and finally noticed her distancing from him. She spent less time with him every week and spoke to him less. She only gave him her full attention when they were having sex.

She wanted him all to herself for sure but she would be damned if she didn't have the upper hand. She wanted him to come to her. She wanted, no needed, to know he chose her. She made sure to spend more time with harry than before. And if a few subtle compulsion charms were placed on his things to be a little more affectionate with her than oh well.

She knew it worked when earlier he took her roughly as soon as the door closed. During dinner Harry was seated straddling the bench with her as close as could be and whispering to her the whole time. They were laughing and gossiping about their classmates and teachers but it looked more intimate. The icing on the cake was when Professor Snape walked behind them as he was leaving the great hall while glaring daggers at them when she giggled and called him James. She saw him falter as he heard her. The tense set of his shoulders grew worse and he snapped. He yelled at them for their 'giggling idiocy' and gave them detention that night. Harry with Filch and she with him.

She wasn't surprised when he attacked her as soon as she walked in barely remembering to ward the classroom. He was magnificent. She could still feel his lips attack every part of her it could reach. She had love bites all over her neck and chest. He took her three times before she had to leave. When she did she simply got dressed and with one eyebrow raised as if to say 'what got into you?' she walked out. The look that came over his face was worth it. It was as if he had just realized what he had done. He took her, he possessed her, and he marked her. He wanted her.

Hermione floated with a happy sigh escaping her. Time to step it up now. She would make sure to have him wrapped around her finger nice and tight.

* * *

She was with harry in the library in a little nook in the rarely used section of a bookcase in the back. She had talked to harry about his future, eventually hitting on the topic of children. She asked him how he would raise his children with the knowledge of magic. Then Hermione 'panicked' since she didn't know how to do so as well. It was something they needed to know but who could they talk to. They refused to ask Molly so the library it was. They had magical pregnancy and baby books everywhere in their nook. After she spied a Slytherin coming near she cast a discreet spell to make them want to snoop. It worked. She gushed to harry about wanting to have children. Harry didn't disappoint and said he was looking forward to starting a family as soon as possible. That he was holding her around the shoulder and smiling only helped.

By the next day the rumor had spread to everyone. They were saying that she was pregnant, or trying to become pregnant. They were also saying they were engaged and would marry soon. There were some nasty ones but she refused to give those any thought. The best part was Severus seething. He took his anger out on Harry worse than before. She was waiting for him to snap at her so she could push him more. With the holidays coming she hoped it was soon. He didn't disappoint.

She accidently ran into him in the hall and dropped her books in front of him. He picked them up for her and froze. They were all in magical pregnancy and raising magical children. He went white then red and finally purple with rage when he saw a photo of Harry she had used as a bookmark fell out. He was in his quidditch uniform with an uncharacteristic cocky smirk on his face making him look arrogant and smug. She had taken it herself. It did the trick.

The parallel in Severus mind was too much for him and he yelled at her. He called her all kinds of names and deducted points. Professor McGonagall was walking by and heard the tirade. She was shocked at how much vitriol the man was spewing and at her favorite student. Hermione made sure to look as scared and hurt as she could. She had to pinch herself hard to stop from smiling then laughing when Minerva came and proceeded to tear into him with vigor. The man finally realized he had overreacted and looked at her.

He actually winced when he saw her. The look of absolute pain, betrayal and hatred was pouring from her. When he tried to speak to her she simply ripped her books from his hands and ran away. She made sure her sobs were heard. She had to run to her room and quickly put up a silencing ward before she broke down in peals of laughter. Oh it was perfect. It was better than she could have hoped for. She had him now. She just knew it.

* * *

He had tried to speak to her before Yule break but he couldn't get her alone. The one time he had managed to get her alone she simply ignored him and walked away. He couldn't even get mad at her for that. He had fucked up. Worse still were the days just before she left and he had to see her in the arms of Potter. He boy didn't even hide his hatred towards him in the least. He was constantly touching her, holding her and speaking to her. It hurt.

All he could see now was history repeating itself and another fucking potter taking the girl, again. He finally admitted to himself that he had fallen for the girl. He didn't know when it had happened but he could remember when she started to pull away. He repeated their times together and came to realize he had messed up. They had a conversation one night while she read in his private chambers and he spoke of his hatred for marriage and children. Clearly the girl had wanted that. They carried on as normal but she eventually started to spend less time with him in his chambers just talking. They only had sex by that point. It was by then that he noticed how potter began to pay her more attention. But he had been too late to realize just how much. When he heard the rumors of her being pregnant he quickly dismissed them. She got her contraception potion from poppy and there hadn't been a change in the amount ordered and he always cast the charm so he ignored them. However when she ran into him he thought it to be a perfect opportunity to spend more time with her in detention when he saw the books. The picture of Potter looking exactly like his father pushed him over the edge.

He replayed the event in his mind over and over and it never stopped hurting. He had fucked up again. He had promised in the beginning of their affair to not treat her like that when they returned to school. She said she wouldn't be able to continue if he did. So he promised to not do so and find a different way to give her detention that didn't include him verbally eviscerating her. The look of betrayal always hurt the most to him. He didn't know what to do. Add to the fact that Minerva kept shooting him scathing looks at every chance and he miserable. He actually liked the annoying tabby. He vowed to do something and quick before he lost her.

He would not lose again.

* * *

When Hermione walked into the great hall his heart ached. She was glowing. Her skin had this dewy look and her hair looked gorgeous. It had tamed over the years but now it looked like beautiful waves in the sea. Her smile lit up the room. He wanted to run to her and apologize and ask her to be his, even beg for it. His world crashed as he saw her embrace potter and the boy holding her close.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was glowing. She was fucking glowing. Oh god no. No! He was furiously praying and cursing every deity he could think of as he watched her. He hoped it wasn't true. He really did. He didn't think he could take it.

He quickly excused himself and all but ran to his quarters. After an hour of cursing and destroying various knick knacks he finally pulled himself together. He decided that even if she was pregnant it wouldn't matter. He would still pursue her. He could always simply get her pregnant later. He paused at that thought. Yes, he could see her pregnant with his child now. He wanted that. Even if he did hate kids he would put up with them for her. Being a stepfather would be weird but he would deal with it. Besides, he liked the idea of potter losing to him and watch him raise his child. He smirked. Yes, he could work with this.

* * *

Her look was intentional. The glow was courtesy of a very expensive bottle of rose water and some subtle makeup. She wanted to show a more grown up side of herself. If she wanted him she couldn't look like a school girl. Judging by the looks she was receiving she did a good job. But none could have confirmed it better than when he left the hall. She settled for a smile on her face when she really wanted to smirk. She just had to avoid him for a little longer.

He had to finally lose it and come to her. She hoped this didn't back fire like her compulsion charms did. Harry was starting to get a little too close for comfort. She should have broken the charms sooner. Now she had to find the balance between keeping him close but not too close. She hoped Severus made his move soon.

* * *

Severus couldn't get her alone anymore and he downright refused to give her detention again. Minerva was still mad at him and was looking for any reason to yell at him. He chose to do something unlike him and very very brash and foolish.

On the next Hogsmeade trip he carefully followed her and her friends and when she was alone in the bookstore he quickly stupefied her and apparated her away to his home in spinners end. Yes. He knew it was stupid but he wanted her to listen to him and she wouldn't be able to leave without his consent. He honestly didn't care just how badly she cursed him for this as long as it meant she listened. He hadn't tried hard enough with Lily, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

A quick spell later to wake her u and Severus had to quickly duck for cover. She was livid. He finally managed to disarm her and he could see the fear and panic in her eyes at this. He cringed inwardly. He never wanted her to look at him like that. Never her. After saying he would give her back her wand if she promised to listen he saw her calm. He carefully rolled her wand towards her and watched as she tried to apparated but failed. She was pissed.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" She hissed.

"I have wanted to talk to you for weeks but you have been avoiding me." He stated keeping an eye on her wand.

"No shit. After the way you treated me I want nothing to do with you. You broke your word." She snapped.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said.

She froze. He had apologized. Severus Snape just apologized.  
"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Hermione." He repeated. Normally he would have to be tortured or had the words dragged from his lips but he found himself saying them easily to her.

"You actually mean that." She stated. Well this was better than she had ever hoped for.

"Yes. I lost it when I saw those books and potters photo. I couldn't fathom losing you to anyone let alone him. I just snapped. I was hurt. I want you Hermione." He said looking very vulnerable.

"You don't want to get married nor have children. I do. Do you expect me to simply give up my heart's desire for something we didn't even say was exclusive? Let alone for someone who so casually and publicly breaks their word. Not to mention kidnaps them." She finished with a scowl. She wondered how far he would go. If he called her bluff she would crumble.

Severus did let his wince show this time. He knew he fucked up but hearing her say they weren't exclusive while they were sleeping together hurt. It made him want to know if there had been someone else.  
"I don't care about those things anymore. If I can only have you as my wife then so be it. If you want kids I will give them to you. I want you in my life Hermione. I can't stand the fact that you haven't been by my side in so long. I know I messed up but I am trying to fix this. I never cared about marriage until you. It has always seemed like a curse until I thought of you in that place." He said. He felt like a sop but couldn't stop himself from confessing it all to her. He would do anything to have her by his side.

"You still don't want those things. It will always feel like I pressured you into it and I would always question our relationship. I don't want my children to wonder if their father really loves them or not. I won't stand by and let you belittle them or cast them aside. I want someone who wants it all with me. For the love of God we can't even go public. I fell like your dirty little secret." She said with tears in her eyes. These were her very real fears. It felt good to finally voice them. She hoped he stepped up.

"You are not. Hermione if I could I would proudly have you on my arm but I am your professor. I don't want anyone casting aspersions on your person let alone vilifying you in the press. I swear I will be the best husband and father I can be. I want this Hermione. I want you." He said earnestly. He felt like he was losing her. The tightness in his chest was making it hard to breathe. He did not want her to reject him. God he was willing to marry her and have kids with her. How could she think that wasn't a big deal from him?

"I just can't believe you anymore. (His face contorted in pain) You humiliated me in public and broke your word to me. You have no idea how much that hurt. I trusted you. I thought maybe one day we could have something but you killed those dreams before they fully formed. How can I trust your word now that you would actually try? I want it all Severus. (He started at his name) Can you honestly tell me you are the man for that?" She asked him.

Just hearing his name fall from her lips gave his life. If that little act could do so much in him then he wanted everything from her. A child of their own would be welcomed by him now. He would not lose her.

"Merlin yes. I will do whatever it takes to have you by my side Hermione. Please, let me prove it to you. Just give me the chance." He all but begged.

She stared into his eyes for a long time. He felt the weight of her stare penetrate his very soul. He felt so unworthy, he had to fight his instinct to fold his arms in front of himself.  
After what seemed like an eternity to him she finally broke the trance.

"You have one chance left Severus. You fuck up this time and you will never see me again." She threatened.

He didn't care if she cursed him he quickly made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. He didn't care if he looked like a fool all that mattered was that she was giving him another chance.

"I swear I won't ever let you regret this." He said in her ear. "I will show you exactly how much you mean to me. I swear."

"I believe it when I see it." She said. She hoped he did keep his word. If he managed to pull off the impossible and have them go public then to hell with waiting for marriage she felt her ovaries would demand to get fertilized then and there.

* * *

It was one week later when Hermione saw what Severus had been up to. She was called into the headmasters' office where she was informed that she would be offered an apprenticeship with either the potions, transfiguration or charms professors. She would need to take her N.E.W.T.S. early but after she passed (they had no doubt) she would be a part of the staff and not the students. The headmaster further told her that once she was done taking her exams she would be free to date whoever she wanted. At that statement he looked at the uncharacteristically grinning at her. He went through all of the trouble to secure her future and her reputation so they could be together. She couldn't help but smile back.

After thanking the professor and throwing herself into Severus arms she was on cloud nine. They had to separate after a chuckling headmaster coughed loudly to remind them he was there. They excused themselves and went to his quarters. They spent hours together with Hermione showing him just how much she appreciated his efforts.

* * *

Hermione told her friends she would be doing her final exams early in order to graduate and take on an early apprenticeship. They were all happy for her and helped in any way they could.

One month after the talk with the headmaster Hermione was a newly pinned apprentice to professor Flitwick. Her friends had all been happy for her and congratulated her when they found out. During breakfast the next day they all got the shock of their lives when in walked none other than the greasy bat of the dungeons arm in arm with the golden girl of Gryffindor. The entirety of the red and green tables were silent as they watched wide eyed and open mouthed as their fiercest professor was smiling at Hermione Granger. The Ravenclaws seemed to be shocked but studying them as if they were a newly discovered species and the Hufflepuffs were terrified of a smiling Snape. Severus led her to her new seat next to the charms professor on one side and Severus on the other. The teachers were all acting normally except for the madly twinkling headmaster and the scowling Transfiguration professor.

It took the hall longer than expected to pull their wits together but when they did the sound of hundreds of whispers filled the room. All eyes were on the odd pair who carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. After the bell rang claiming the beginning for first period all students left the hall in whispered conversations still looking towards the head table. Three people however hung back and walked up to the table. A few people noticed them and decided to hang back as well.

The couple noticing Ginny, Ron and Harry walking towards them prepared themselves for the storm. Severus was actually looking forward to it. Once they were close he motioned all of them towards the corner in the back and cast a very strong privacy charm and silencing charms as well around them.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked as he warily looked between his professor and best friend.

"I'm guessing you mean why I walked in arm in arm with Severus?" She asked as she watched harry and Ginny make a face and Ron turn bright red.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"We're dating." She said calmly.

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison.

"We are dating. You all heard me perfectly well."

"Why are you dating him!" Ron yelled.

"Keep your voice down Mr. Weasley or you will spend detention picking newts eyes." Severus barked.

"Guys, we are dating because we chose to. I am no longer a student so it isn't against the school rules. Besides I am of age." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"That still doesn't explain why you are dating him. Hermione he was awful to all of us for years." Ron persisted.

"I had no choice at the time Mr. Weasley. Since the end of the war I have treated Ms. Granger as I have always wanted. Now that she is no longer my student I took the opportunity. She said yes and now we are together. It is fairly simply even to someone like you." He said sarcastically towards the end.

"See. Look how he treats me." Ron said in accusation.

"He treats me better. Besides I want to yell at you too for how you are acting. We are dating. End of story." Hermione said sternly.  
"Now run along. You don't want to be late for your first class."

"We will talk about this later Mione." Harry said as calmly as he could. Inside he didn't know what to feel. On one hand Hermione looked happy. On the other she was dating the greasy git. He had a horrible headache coming on.

Hermione nodded and Harry walked away calmly pulling Ginny along who hadn't said a word only looking on wide eyed. Ron stomped off face fuming.

"Well, that went better than expected." Hermione chirped.

"I know, I was looking forward to docking them points and giving them detention." Severus sadly forlornly.

Hermione smacked him on the chest.  
"Oh hush you."

"Abuse." Severus said in a mock gasp.

"Oh shut up. Come on. We both need to get to class before the students start a rumor where we are shagging like rabbits in an alcove." She said briskly as she walked through the side ante chamber door.

"Now there's a nice thought." Severus said with a mischievous smirk.

"If you're good." She all but purred.

With a shiver of anticipation down his spine Severus almost skipped down the halls. He was never so glad to have taken a chance and gone all out to have Hermione by his side. He would have regretted it for the rest of his life. He had never been happier.

Hermione was simply glad her schemes worked. If all went to plan by next year she would ensure she became pregnant. There was no way she would let him get away. Besides, he would make an excellent father.


End file.
